Polar Opposites
by xxxAriha
Summary: He's a demon she's a human. You don't need to be a math wiz
1. Chapter 1

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's face connected squarely with the dirt. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku watched silently. Kagome turned on her heel and stomped off, grabbing her backpack as she left. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

Kagome reached into her bag and began throwing random objects at him. Translation: anything solid and hard. Inuyasha ducked.

"Don't follow me Inuyasha," she said pleasantly.

She turned.

"OR ELSE!" she added, walking away.

* * *

Naraku watched the 'show' blankly. What had the foolish demon said to anger the girl so much? Kagome passed under his tree without a single word. Waves off anger rolled of her. All Naraku wondered was where she was going. Her home was the other way. Naraku shrugged. This wasn't his problem. He settled against his tree with a content sigh. "That girl can throw," he remarked.

* * *

Kagome stared out at the lake. She should keep going. She knew it. This was Western land. In other words, Sesshomaru's territory. Kagome's miko robes were wet at the hem. "Damn it Inuyasha," she grumbled.

"And what do we have here?"

Kagome turned to see a green eyed demon.

"I am a mere miko. What may I do for you?" she asked.

The demon lunged. Kagome leapt back.

_'Luckily Sango taught me a few moves,' _Kagome thought silently as she landed on her feet.

The demon turned to her.

"No miko would be able to do that. Besides you reek with the scent of demon," he said. Kagome sniffed her sleeve.

_'Inuyasha's scent!' _she realized.

The demon lunged again. This time Kagome grabbed her bow, rolled to her knee, and fired. The arrow took the demon's head off. Kagome walked over and took her arrow from the ground.

"Sorry. But you picked a bad day to mess with me," she said.

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Where is Karu?" he demanded.

Kaeri ,one of his assistants, shrugged.

"He left this morning for guard duty," she replied.

Sesshomaru sighed.

_'Must be that unfamiliar aura,' _he thought.

* * *

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled running in.

She was pulling Jaken behind her.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Master Jaken and I were in the meadow when we found Master Karu's remains," Rin squealed.

Sesshomaru flinched. Her high pitched tone hurt his ears ,merely adding to his headache. "Rin. With Naraku running around, I wouldn't doubt Karu was dead. But it was his own fault," he said.

Rin nodded.

"Kaeri. Jaken and I are leaving now. Watch over Rin," Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

Kagome made her way back to Kaede's village. She'd finally calmed down. Inuyasha was waiting at the edge of the village.

"Took you long enough!" he said.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"Nice bruise. Where'd you get it?" she asked.

Inuyasha glared. Sango bolted past him.

"First here!" she cheered hugging Kagome.

Kagome laughed.

"Hey Sango."

Sango held her at arms length.

"Where've you been? We were worried," she said.

Kagome waved her question aside.

"I was wandering around. I had to fight off one demon," she said.

"A demon? Naraku?!" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"He didn't hurt me. And no he wasn't one of Naraku's demons. I handled it," Kagome replied annoyed.

Sango looked at the two of them.

"Sooooo. Kagome did you meet anyone interesting?" she asked.

"No one," Kagome hissed stomping past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched her angrily.

"You can stop glaring," Kagome snapped at him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I know you only think of me as a jewel detector. And if I die you always have that whore Kikyo," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha went red with anger.

"She's not a whore! Don't confuse her with you," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at him, also red. Her hands were in fists at her sides and she was shaking. "GO…. TO… HELL," she said calmly, turning and walking away.

"Inuyasha. You are an ass," Sango commented crossing her arms.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

He stomped away in the opposite direction. Sango sighed.

"Those two are really breaking apart," she said as Inuyasha was surrounded by Kikyo's soul collectors.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome leaned against the well. Everything had happened so fast. Kagome was just settling into a feudal priestess life when the Bone Eaters Well began emitting a dark aura. Kikyo's ghost had often appeared and that was all Inuyasha's small mind needed to beg Kagome to purify the well. When Kagome did, Kikyo returned. But so did Naraku. He had stolen the smallest shard of the Shikon jewel that Kagome had split with Rin, Sesshomaru's human child. Koga had been given two shards for his legs and Kagome kept the rest. All that remained was Koga's two and Kagome's shard, which Inuyasha had suggested she give to Kikyo. Kagome also did that but after a lesser demon had stolen the shard from Kikyo and almost got away ,Kagome had demanded it back. All of it. Which instantly ruined any friendships with Kikyo. And that led to fights between Kagome and Inuyasha. Always ending with the all mighty enchanted beads. Kagome sighed.

"We can't agree on anything anymore. We're so different," she said to no one in particular. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe Sesshomaru should have killed me," she whispered.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was directly across from Kagome. Jaken was beside him. They listened to Kagome's rant. Finally Sesshomaru grew bored. He cleared his throat, clearly startling the girl. She cart wheeled to her knee, readied her bow, and aimed.

"May I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Jaken stepped forth.

"We wish for a piece of the Shikon jewel so that we may lure Naraku out of hiding," he said.

Kagome stood, lowering her bow.

"I'm sorry but the jewel stays with me. I don't want Naraku to get anymore of it," she apologized.

"Surely you can make an exception," Jaken argued.

Kagome put the arrow back in the quiver.

"I admit. Lord Sesshomaru, you are a strong demon. I just do not wish to give it to anyone. May I bring up the Rin incident. Naraku will find a way to get the jewel from you if I give you one. He is picking the shards one at a time. I prefer to worry about only one person," Kagome explained.

She turned to go but bumped into Sesshomaru.

"I am merely requesting one shard," he said locking eyes with her.

"And as I said. I prefer that the shard stay with me," Kagome replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but Kagome's stare remained strong. Suddenly, the demon smirked.

"The shard stays with you, you say?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Then you'll stay with us," he declared.

Kagome dropped her bow and began beating Sesshomaru's back with her fists.

"Put me down. Do you hear me? Put me down!" she squealed.

"Jaken. Get her bow," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes M'lord!" Jaken squawked grabbing Kagome's bow and running after the demon.

* * *

(Hours later)

Kagome rested her chin in her hand, finally tired.

"Alright," Jaken said, "I spy something green."

Kagome sighed.

"Tree," she replied.

"Correct. Are you certain you are not a mind reader?" Jaken marveled.

Sesshomaru snorted. Kagome sighed again.

"Alright. I spy an ass," she declared.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken guessed.

"Correct!" Kagome chirped.

Sesshomaru tightened the grip on her waist, temporarily cutting off her air supply.

"UH! Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my castle," Sesshomaru replied.

"Great. Just great," she mumbled.

"How about another round of 'I spy'?" Jaken suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome said, faking enthusiasm.

Jaken didn't seem fazed.

"This you'll never get. I spy something green!" he announced.

Kagome slammed her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"TREE!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru's castle.

"Whoa," she gasped.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed running to her.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed hugging the girl.

Even as a teenager, Rin still maintained her childhood innocence. Sesshomaru brushed past them, sighing as he went.

"Don't get comfortable. We'll be leaving as soon as I give my assistants instructions," he barked.

"Aarf!" Kagome responded with.

"You shouldn't taunt Lord Sesshomaru like that," Jaken instructed as soon as Sesshomaru was gone.

"Why not? He kidnapped me, brought me here, and that was just because I said the jewel always stayed with me. And…"

Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome stumbled back, falling into complete darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught the young priestess seconds before her head hit the ground. A small jewel rolled from her pocket, settling at Jaken's feet.

"The Shikon Jewel," Jaken marveled, stepping back as the jewel turned black.

Sesshomaru picked it up and stuck it in Kagome's hand, closing her fingers around it. The jewel instantly shimmered. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, slung her over his shoulder, and began walking away. Jaken scurried after him, still carrying Kagome's bow.

"Have a safe trip!" Rin yelled, waving goodbye as they left.

* * *

Kagome woke up groggily. The Shikon Jewel was in her hand.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"You tell me," Jaken squawked.

Kagome could practically see the Shikon jewel's evil spirit taunting her.

"Him again," she spat.

Since the jewel had become hers, Kagome's health had plummeted. Kaede believed it was the vengeful spirit of the Shikon Jewel. And Kagome was starting to agree.

"Woman. Who is this 'him'?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome pretended to have a sudden interest with the dirt.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you don't! Don't give me that look. I have a name and until you use it I'm going to call you Fluffy," Kagome declared, shooting to her feet and shoving her finger in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru glared daggers.

"If that bothers you, you could always return me to Kaede's village," Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru continued his glare.

"M'lord," Jaken began.

Kagome looked up suddenly, a smile in place. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow,thinking she'd gone senile.

"How long do you plan on spying? Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Naraku's dark laugh filled their ears and his head appeared.

"Oh scary. A floating head," Kagome remarked.

Naraku chuckled.

"Still as witty as ever," he commented.

Kagome shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm a spunky blonde minus the blonde hair," she said.

Naraku smiled.

"And Lord Sesshomaru. How are you?" he chuckled.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckle.

"I am not obliged to answer," he replied.

Kagome readied her bow and fired. Naraku dodged and flew at her. Kagome reached for another arrow and stopped. Naraku was too close and she had very little time.

"Move woman!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome hit Naraku away with her bow. While Naraku was flying back,Kagome grabbed another arrow and fired. It hit Naraku square in his forehead. His eyes dilated and he disappeared.

"You got him!" Jaken cheered.

Kagome lowered her bow.

"I wish I did but that wasn't Naraku," she declared.

"Huh?" Jaken asked.

A small wooden doll fell from the sky, hitting Jaken on the head.

"See? He's testing us. To see who he can steal the Shikon jewel away from first," Kagome gloated.

Sesshomaru glanced at the doll in Jaken's hand.

"A test?" he muttered.

Kagome picked up her fired arrows and broke them in half.

"Why did you do that?" Jaken asked.

Kagome ignored him and walked on.

"Come on boys. If I'm stuck with you, we should keep moving forward, she called back, still walking.

Sesshomaru grudgingly followed with Jaken trailing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked around the small village. An all human village in the East. Sesshomaru and Jaken were already walking through calmly. Suddenly a woman grabbed Kagome's arm. Sesshomaru turned as if to attack.

"Young woman. Are you a priestess?" the woman asked.

Kagome smiled warmly.

"Yes I am. May I help you?" she asked.

The woman sighed in relief.

"It's my son. He's fallen ill," she explained.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. And then back at the woman.

"How may I help?" she asked.

* * *

Inuyasha paced Kaede's hut.

"Where the heck did Kagome run off to with the Shikon jewel?" he grumbled.

"Maybe she ran to Koga," Sango suggested.

"Or Jinenji," Miroku added.

"Or any of the people who helped us during our journey that would never hurt her feelings," Shippo said.

Kohaku looked up from his painting.

"Maybe she found a way to return home."

"Hey. That's a good guess Kohaku. What if Kagome returned to her time? Shouldn't we leave her alone since Naraku can't reach the Shikon jewel through the Well?" Sango reasoned.

"T..that doesn't matter!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh. And why not?" Sango challenged.

"Because. I want the Shikon jewel!" Inuyasha yelled, remembering how Kagome had given Koga and Sesshomaru's brat a few shards.

"If Kagome thought you deserved them she would've given you some shards. Besides, you're fine the way you are," Sango remarked.

Inuyasha growled at her. The others in the room could practically see lightning going between the two.

"I don't know what's worse. These two or Kagome," Miroku said.

"Kagome," Shippo answered. "Her temper's way worse."

* * *

And at that moment Sesshomaru was facing Kagome's temper.

"Why must we stop in this human village?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'm a priestess. This is my job. Are you asking me to ignore these people and go on my way?" Kagome shot back.

"You have another obligation. And getting rid of Naraku will help them," he growled. "Yeah. The ones that don't get sick and risk death," Kagome spat.

"They'll be fine," he said.

Kagome held up three fingers.

"Number one: these people aren't demons. Number two: Rin didn't walk away from you when you were hurt did she? No. And number three: You didn't walk away from her when she was hurt."

"That was an injury not a sickness," Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome shook her head.

"Listen. Inuyasha has never walked away from me when I'm sick and I've never walked away from him. I don't know you well and I can't compare you to Inuyasha because he's a half demon but if you got sick I wouldn't walk away. And if I can't even walk away from a jerk like you then I can't walk away from these people," she said.

Before Sesshomaru could say another word Kagome went back inside.

"Damn girl," he muttered.

Jaken glanced at him.

"M'lord. What if you offered to revive them once they die? We'd be able to move on quicker," he suggest.

Ignoring Jaken, Sesshomaru walked off.

"When she's done, move on. I'll find you," he ordered.

* * *

Inuyasha growled at his half brother's approach. Naraku's scent, or at least one similar to Naraku's, mixed with his. And another smell caught his attention. Kagome's scent!

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru passed him without a word and went to Kaede's hut, merely walking in. Kaede was surprised by his presence.

"Is the child sick again?" she asked. "Kagome is not here."

Sesshomaru blinked.

"I'm not here for her. I require information," he admitted.

Kaede nodded.

"What information can I offer?" she asked.

"The girl, Kagome, is traveling with me," he began.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku both threw a rock out the door, hearing two loud THWACKS! as they did.

"Go on," Kaede urged.

"The girl collapsed. In mid-sentence. And she said something about it being him again." "Him? Who's him?" Inuyasha asked coming in.

Kaede and Sango sighed simultaneously.

"Kagome didn't want anyone to know but it seems her health has been worsening since she regained possession of the Shikon jewel," Kaede said.

"Kaede thinks it may be the vengeful spirit of the jewel," Sango added.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kohaku sighed.

"Because you're always with Kikyo," he replied.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet.

"That's all I needed to know," he said, exiting the hut and beginning to leave the village. "Sesshomaru! Wait!" Sango yelled running after him.

Sesshomaru turned. Sango stopped a few yards in front of him.

"I don't think you'd want another human with you, so I can't ask you to take me with you but I want Kagome to be safe. So please take Kirara," Sango begged, holding out a small cat with two tails. "And please tell Kagome to come home soon. Kirara will surely bring her back."

Sesshomaru took Kirara.

"Fine. But don't expect me to do anything else if our paths meet again," he ordered walking off.

* * *

Kagome adjusted her new shoes once more.

"I'm glad those villagers had so many old clothes around. Sad that the people they were made for never got to wear them," she said.

Jaken nodded and waited for Kagome to catch up.

"Jaken. I'm sorry you got stuck with me," she said.

Then came the crash.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and Jaken ducked behind nearby trees, avoiding most of the explosion.

_'What's going on?'_ Kagome wondered, peeking out.

"No way."

The demon from days ago stood facing her tree, an evil grin on his face.

"Hello witch. Remember me?" he asked.

"Who could forget?" Kagome snapped, reaching for her bow.

Another explosion sounded right behind her.

"Yipe!" Kagome squealed.

"Karu. What are you doing?" Jaken chirped.

"Master Jaken?" Karu asked.

His eyes narrowed.

"I knew it! Lord Sesshomaru was planning to assassinate me."

"No wait!" Jaken squawked.

Kagome ran forward, bow in hand, and leapt into the air with it over her head. She brought it down, directly on Karu's head. He stumbled back.

"WITCH!" he screamed, lunging towards her.

"Move Kagome!" Jaken yelled.

Kagome focused her miko energy and levitated into the air. Karu face planted into the dirt.

"Run Jaken!" Kagome ordered, still in the air.

She loaded an arrow and aimed.

"GO!" she screamed, seeing Jaken still standing with his jaw hanging open.

"Right!" Jaken said, running into the woods.

Kagome fired the arrow causing an explosion of her own.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as her own miko powers flew back at her.

* * *

Jaken fell when the ground started shaking under him.

"Oof. I wonder who was victorious," he said, standing again.

"What do you mean who was victorious?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru. Karu suddenly appeared and attacked. Kagome ordered me to go and-"

"Mew!"

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru.

"M'lord. Did you just 'mew'?" he asked.

Sesshomaru struck him over the head and walked towards the smell of fire. Kirara leapt off his shoulder and sprinted forward, stopping at a body. It was Kagome. The jewel was clutched tightly in her hand.

"Mew!" Kirara said happily, licking Kagome's face.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Kirara. What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Kirara rubbed her face against Kagome's. Sesshomaru kneeled beside Kagome.

"Is this your doing?" he demanded gruffly.

Kagome nodded.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said, secretly impressed.

She was so different than the clumsy child he'd seen with Inuyasha years ago. Kirara was surrounded by fire and emerged at least 5 times bigger. She roared.

"Yes Kirara. You are so fierce," Kagome laughed, pulling herself up with Kirara's help. Kirara purred as Kagome scratched her ear. Kagome hoisted herself onto Kirara's back and Kirara launched into the air, flying ahead.

"Well. Let's go!" Kagome ordered.

Sesshomaru walked behind calmly.

* * *

"You gave him Kirara?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded.

"I think Kagome's better off with Sesshomaru. You know until she gets over Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her," she explained.

Miroku smiled and leaned against the fence.

"I have to agree with you. Meanwhile we should head out and look for Naraku ourselves. We can't rely on Sesshomaru and Kagome to do it by themselves now can we?" he said. Sango smiled.

"Right."

* * *

Kagome nestled against Kirara's thick fur and sighed.

"Oh yeah. A good night's sleep is all I need and I'll feel much better," she declared. Sesshomaru shook his head, ignoring her as he leaned against a tree. Kagome glanced over at Jaken.

"Jaken. How long have we been out here?" she asked.

Jaken glanced at her.

"Three days I believe," he replied.

"Hm," Kagome grunted.

She stood up and began walking away with Kirara trailing after her.

"Where are you going?" Jaken called.

Kagome turned back.

"Does it matter?" she yelled back.

And then she continued walking.

* * *

Sesshomaru was just on the brink of sleep when he heard the girl come back. He kept his eyes slitted to see what she would do. Silently, she snuck past him. Sesshomaru lurched forward, grabbing her ankle. Kagome responded with a high pitched scream that woke Jaken from his sleep just as Kagome fell on her behind to the ground.

"Oh you jerk." Kagome hissed, as Sesshomaru removed his hand from her ankle.

She swatted at him with her hand. Sesshomaru caught it and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Get some sleep. We leave in the morning," he ordered gently.

Kagome nodded and settled against Kirara.

* * *

Naraku looked at the burnt corpse that had once been Karu.

"Well. He was a failure," he said to his companion.

The woman in his white baboon garments nodded.

"Karu was not a good choice. But maybe I know one," she said launching herself into the air.

Naraku followed her with his poisonous insects behind him.

_'Must every lead be a dead end?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kagome wandered her room again, not believing she was back. _

_"Kagome!" Sota cheered running in. _

_He held up a paper with a perfect grade. _

_"I aced my Math test!" he exclaimed thrusting it into her hands. _

_"Wait Sota! Where's Sesshomaru? And Jaken?" Kagome asked. _

_Sota gave her a strange look. _

_"Who are they?" he asked. _

_Then he noticed a book sprawled carelessly on her bed. _

_"Oh. You're reading about the Feudal Era in class? Cool! Are Sesshomaru and Jaken characters in your book?" he asked excitedly grabbing the book. _

_Kagome reached over and took it. _

_"Was it... was it just a dream?" she asked. _

_Sota laughed. _

_"It must have been," he teased opening the door. _

_Kagome followed him into the hall. _

_"Well. It was one crazy dream," she said. _

_"Tell me!" Sota ordered. _

_They both stopped. Kagome's heart was practically in her throat. Right across from them in the dark hall was Naraku. _

_"Sis?" Sota asked. _

_Kagome pulled him against her. _

_"Go away Naraku!" she screamed. _

_Naraku waved two fingers forward and an old foe flew at them. Kagome watched in horror as the Ancient Noh mask got closer and closer. Sota twitched a bit. _

_"Sis." he said. _

_Kagome looked down at him and screamed. In her arms was Hakudoshi's other half. Kagome dropped him and backed away. She tripped over something and fell. She rubbed her head and sat up. And then she saw their faces, eyes wide open and bodies cold. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and even Koga. A shadow fell over her and she turned. "Inu.. Inuyasha?" she sobbed. _

_His eyes were glowing red. _

_"Oh no," Kagome said, dodging his first swipe. _

_She ran down the stairs, right into the Band of Seven. She backed up a little. From all sides, old foes were closing in. Kagome covered her face. _

_"AHHHHHH!" she screamed._

* * *

Kagome woke up quickly, panting heavily. Jaken was watching her.

"Awake at last?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"He's over there," Jaken replied pointing to the woods.

Kagome ran ,leaving Kirara with Jaken.

"Sesshomaru!" she called.

He appeared in front of her.

"What?" he demanded.

Kagome stopped to catch her breath.

"I... I need to go to the Bone Eaters Well. Now," she said.

Sesshomaru studied her for a minute and then he nodded.

"I expect you back in two days or I'm coming after you," he declared.

Kagome looked up at him,relieved.

"Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

She expected him to push her off but Sesshomaru patted her on the head.

"I'm going to get Kirara. And I'll see you in two days," she declared, pulling away from him and running back to camp.

* * *

Kagome stared into the well.

"Impossible," she gasped,sensing a familiar aura.

The Well's aura. Kagome turned to Kirara.

"I'll be back," she said, leaping in.

* * *

Inuyasha's head shot up.

"Kagome's scent just vanished," he announced.

Kikyo looked at him.

"I thought I sensed her energy," Miroku said.

Kikyo looked at him.

"It's gone now though," she said.

Miroku nodded. Kikyo closed her eyes.

"Something else has emerged though. Something evil," she declared

* * *

Kagome opened the doors slowly and was hit with blinding snow. She looked around the white covered ground.

"I'm home," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sota ran out.

"Kagome! It is you!" he cried.

Kagome gasped.

"S...Sota! You've gotten so big!" she stammered, tears springing forth.

Sota hugged her.

"Don't cry sis. Gramps had a feeling you'd come back today. Mom has your favorite food prepared," he said, desperately wanting her not to cry.

Kagome looked up, seeing her mother and grandfather. That was too much and a whole new round of tears sprang forward.

'_I...I can't believe I'm home.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru settled with his back against a tree, ignoring Inuyasha's protests. Sango stared at the stronger demon.

"Did Kagome really pass through the well?" she asked.

Kikyo stood by the well looking in. Sesshomaru watched her carefully. To him, her scent was strange and it sent a clear warning sign. The older priestess smelled of graveyard soil. In other words: death.

"I see her," Kikyo said suddenly.

Sango rushed over.

"Me too. It's Kagome and her family!" she said.

Everyone crowded around the Well except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. And Kirara who was curled up on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"M'lord. Come see!" Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru stood and made his way to the well, looking in. To his surprise, he saw Kagome and a little boy. They were laying on the floor, laughing like imbeciles.

"The little boy's name is Sota," Inuyasha said matter of factly. "He's her little brother." Sesshomaru blinked, looking at Inuyasha with his eyes.

_'Little brother?' _he wondered turning back.

When they stood up though, he had his doubts. Sota was a head and a half taller than Kagome.

"Sota. I can't get over how big you've gotten," she laughed as if voicing what they all were probably thinking.

"I've been drinking lots of milk. I think I could take on Inuyasha now," he declared.

Inuyasha ,of course, snorted at this.

"I thought you were a dog demon not a pig demon," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Quiet you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Make me," Sesshomaru taunted.

"That's it!"

Inuyasha leapt for his brother's throat, missing and catching the demon's hair.

"You guys!" Shippo yelled.

* * *

Kagome and Sota went on with their conversation, undisturbed by the fighting demons in the Feudal Era.

Sota watched his sister move gracefully in the long miko robes. She looked so mature and elegant. She didn't even trip over the last step on the stairs like she usually did. Kagome's hair was longer too and her once gentle and soft hands were now warrior hands. Kagome's bow and quiver laid by the table. Sota looked away for only a second and Kagome was already standing at her room door.

"Wait sis!" he called, recalling a dream he always had of Kagome coming home, going in her room and the door locking behind her.

In his dream it took him forever to reach the door and when he finally got there Kagome was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her eyes were always opened in horror and a tall, female demon stood over her corpse; a horde of demons always hovering around her like she was their queen. By now, Kagome had already opened her door and had stepped into her room. Sota ran up the stairs and into the room as well. Even here, in her own room, Kagome in her miko robes, looked out of place. Sota desperately wished she would change into one of her pajama sets. But she passed her closet as if it was not there. She even passed the cat, barely even scratching his head before she went downstairs again. Sota followed her to the Sacred Tree. Kagome touched it.

"Hello old friend," she whispered.

A strange aura surrounded her and she began to float.

"Sis!" Sota yelled.

Kagome snapped out of her trance landing firmly on her feet. And even then she was graceful.

"Sis. Are you staying? Or going back?" he asked.

Sesshomaru froze when he heard Sota's question. He had Inuyasha pinned to the ground. The others also froze, waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome stared at her brother.

"Sota. I have to go back," she whispered.

Sota's tears emerged then.

"I knew it! You did come back just to leave again!" he screamed, running back inside. Kagome dropped to her knees and covered her face, her entire body shaking with sobs.

Sesshomaru felt something tug at his heart as he watched her cry.

"We shouldn't watch. This is a private moment," Sango declared.

Kikyo nodded her agreement and the two began walking back to the village.

"I'm going to her," Inuyasha declared, leaping into the well.

But he merely landed on the Well's bottom.

"W..what?" he gasped.

Sesshomaru smirked.

'_Does Kagome's will control who can pass through the well?'_ he wondered as Inuyasha leapt out of the well.

Sesshomaru leapt in.

"M'lord!" Jaken yelled.

Blue, twinkling sparks of light surrounded Sesshomaru as he passed from past to future.

Kagome looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Se...Sesshomaru?" she gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru stood over the girl, looking at the sky. His nose twitched at the smell of her tears. She continued to sob as if her heart was broken.

_'You chose our time. And you must go back,'_ he declared.

* * *

Naraku stared at the night sky.

"What is it Naraku?" his companion asked.

"I keep expecting Kagura to rudely fly in and seconds later I expect Inuyasha and his friends to come as well," he explained keeping his eyes trained on the sky.

His companion smiled.

"Don't worry. We have this time to ourselves. We just need them to destroy themselves with the tension. And then we'll get the Shikon jewel," she declared.

Naraku turned to the dark beauty wrapped in his baboon skins. She smiled back.

"You truly are evil Yori Higurashi," he declared.

* * *

Kagome sighed, finally running out of tears.

"H...how did you get here?" she asked.

"The well," Sesshomaru answered.

He had made himself comfortable on one of the branches of the Sacred Tree.

"Only Inuyasha and I can get through there," she said.

"Inuyasha couldn't get through. I believe you blocked his ability to pass through. Or the jewel shard is the key," Sesshomaru said.

"But you don't have a piece," Kagome reasoned.

"Don't I?" Sesshomaru asked, holding up a small shard of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"When did you get that?!" she yelled leaping to her feet.

Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Remember a few nights ago when you were bathing?" he asked.

Kagome blushed.

"Oh you perv. I'll get you back," she muttered.

Then she turned and stomped back to the house.

"Do me a favor. Come to my room for a second. Wait until I flip the lights twice," Kagome instructed.

Sesshomaru shrugged and she went inside. A few minutes later he saw the lights. With a sigh, he slid out of the tree and slinked to her window. Kagome flung open the window and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled, flinging a beaded necklace similar to Inuyasha's at him.

It landed on his neck.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Kaede gave me my own enchanted beads. And now a trigger word. Hmmmm... how about...SIT!" she chirped.

* * *

Sota looked up at the ceiling.

"Did anyone hear a loud thump a few seconds ago?" he asked.

"Yes. Must be Inuyasha," his mother said.

Gramps laughed.

"Another fight," he chuckled.

"Take them off," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome dug to the back of her closet.

"Nope," she replied pulling out some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I plan on buying some new arrows to take back. And maybe a few treats for Kirara. Wanna come?" Kagome asked, smiling at him.

Sesshomaru blinked. His curiosity was peeked. But he didn't want to show it.

"Fine. I'll come," he said.

* * *

(Minutes later)

Kagome looked up as her mom pushed Sesshomaru back in the room.

"Is he human enough?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and circled the demon, admiring him.

"Wow. Who new our neighbors son was as big as a full blooded demon," she joked. Sesshomaru growled.

"Relax. Arrows and a treat for Kirara. And then back here," she promised.

Sota ran up.

"I'm meeting Tae. Mind if I come with you?" he asked.

"Tae?" Kagome inquired.

"My girlfriend. We met at school and I promised to take her to the festival," Sota replied running out the door.

Kagome followed with a reluctant Sesshomaru.

"I swear I leave for a few years and he already has a girlfriend," she ranted.

Sota noticed Tae instantly.

"Tae!" he called.

Tae ran over.

"Sota!" she cried flinging her arms around him.

Then she noticed Kagome.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm his sister. Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered with a smile.

Tae blinked.

"Oh is he your husband?" she asked, noticing Sesshomaru.

"W...what makes you think that?" Kagome asked, stumbling back a bit.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Well. Sota said you got married right after High school and that you moved away," Tae responded.

Kagome looked at Sota. Her glare said everything. He was so dead when they got home.

"Uh.. Tae..festival," he said nervously.

"Oh right! Bye Kagome! It was nice meeting you!" Tae yelled as Sota pulled her away. "That was what your family said happened to you after you chose life in our time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently. Now arrows," Kagome declared, walking across the street and into a small shop.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Kagome?" he whispered getting up.

He walked to Bone Eater's Well barely awake. Standing beside it was a woman dressed in the skin of a white baboon. She turned. Inuyasha blinked. She was Kagome's exact twin. The woman smiled.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said, lurching forward with her blade. "And goodbye. Inuyasha."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome gasped sharply, dropping the arrow in her hands. Sesshomaru turned to her quickly.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Miss?" asked the shopkeeper.

Kagome placed her hand over her heart.

'_Why does it suddenly hurt so much? It even hurts to breath.'_

She picked up the arrow.

"Sorry. Just a chill," she said.

Suddenly she remembered something both Kikyo and Kaede had told her. Never ignore your instincts. Kagome turned to the shopkeeper.

"I'll take these arrows please," she said sweetly.

After she received her purchase she ran from the store with Sesshomaru beside her. He was holding back his speed to stay in step with her.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Kagome leapt over a metal bar separating the sidewalk from the street and ran across the street.

"I just have this feeling about Inuyasha. Like he's hurt or in danger. But it's weird. Why would Inuyasha need my help. He has Kikyo," she said.

They reached her home and she threw off her shoes, running in.

"Mom! I have to go back tonight," she declared, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room.

She slammed the door closed behind her and looked around for her miko robes.

"Mom! Where is it?" she yelled.

"Your shrine robes? I folded them on the foot of your bed. Sota went in your room maybe he knocked them on the floor," her mom called from downstairs.

Kagome sighed impatiently and began adding her new arrows to her quiver. The feeling she had felt in the store came back again. Kagome's head throbbed and a strange darkness surrounded her room.

"Hello Kagome," Naraku's dark voice greeted as a strange miasma filled the room. Kagome readied her bow, holding her breath.

"Relax. It is scentless. Even Inuyasha isn't affected by it," Naraku assured her.

Slowly Kagome released her breath. He wasn't lying.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Naraku chuckled.

"To make sure you're coming back," he replied still laughing.

"I am. And I'm going to take you down," she declared.

Naraku smiled evilly.

"I look forward to it Kagome," he whispered, vanishing.

And with him went the miasma and the darkness. Kagome's miko robes were waiting on her bed. Kagome's hands turned into fists.

"Get ready Naraku. I'm after you," she declared.

* * *

Koga stared at the sky, Naraku's scent as well as that damn mutt reached his nose. His jewel shards began to turn black.

"Come out Naraku!" he yelled, taking a few steps away from his den.

From one of Naraku's clouds of miasma, Yori smiled. Beside her was an unconscious Inuyasha.

"He wants me to come out so I will," she declared, leaping to the ground.

Koga backed up.

"Kagome?"

His nose twitched.

"No. You're not Kagome. Look like her but you don't smell like her," Koga declared.

Yori laughed.

"Smart wolf. Too bad Inutrasha didn't figure that out. Now I've come for your jewel shards. Hand them over," she ordered.

"Over my dead body," Koga replied.

Yori giggled.

"What's so funny!?" Koga yelled.

Yori smiled at him.

"You. And when I told you to hand over your shards, it wasn't a request," she said as a horde of demons surrounded her. "It was an order."

Kagome held tight to Kirara's fur as they flew over the rocky terrain. Kagome could feel Koga's shards. They were slightly tainted but still in his possession. Jaken was wailing in fear at their current speed. Kagome stood, balancing herself on Kirara's back as best she could.

"KOGA!" she yelled.

"KOGA!"

Yori turned at the voice.

"Damn girl," she spat, leaving her demons and retreating to the clouds.

Koga glanced up as Kagome flew over the hill with Kirara.

"Koga!" she greeted.

Koga ran to her and caught her as she jumped off Kirara.

"Thanks. If it weren't for you that wench would have probably eaten me alive," he joked. Kagome smiled.

"Wolf isn't as appetizing as you think," she teased punching his shoulder lightly.

Koga smiled at her.

"Sure. And how would you know?" he taunted.

Kagome hit him again.

"Are you okay though?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He looked at Kagome sadly.

"Hey, wait here for a sec," he ordered, running back to his den.

"Um. Okay," Kagome said.

Kirara transformed back and Jaken fell to the ground.

"Ow," he grumbled rubbing his butt.

Koga came back and held up two shards. His hand was covered in blood.

"Take these. They're safer with you," he said, placing them in her hand.

Kagome looked at his legs. Both were bleeding.

"These are your shards," she realized.

Koga sighed.

"Kagome. I just... I lost my pack...my right and left hand and my mate. I just want to be left alone right now. Which means no Naraku. I'll fight him if I have to but if he doesn't come asking for trouble then why should I go looking?"

With that, Koga turned and went back to his den.

"Come Kagome. We should get going," Jaken said turning to go.

Kagome stared at the shards in her hand.

_'Even Koga is giving up? Is the fight against Naraku really not important enough to anybody?'_ she wondered.

Kagome's hand closed around the shards and she stomped into Koga's den.

"Listen Koga! I could always count on you. That's why I gave you these shards. I know you've lost a lot. And it's not all because of Naraku but he started a war Koga! A war. And I need all the support I can get because this rests on my shoulders right now. Inuyasha's missing, Sango and the rest of Kaede's village are only human and Shippo's just a kid. I can't rely fully on humans and a demon kit. I need you too Koga," she said.

Koga stared at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But I can't," he whispered.

Kagome bit her trembling lip.

"Kagome. I'm a defeated wolf. I lost you to Inuyasha and then I lost Ayame. And my cub. I only live to keep their grave safe. As soon as I know I did that right,then I'll move on to my own grave," he declared.

Kagome gulped.

"Fine Koga. I see how that makes sense," she said calmly, turning on her heel.

Kirara ran to her as she exited the cave.

"Mew?" said the small cat.

Kagome picked her up.

"It's nothing to worry about Kirara. We need to get going," she said.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were waiting. Kagome stopped and turned toward the den.

"I've lost people too Koga. People like my father and even more. I'm still fighting," she said, walking after Sesshomaru and Jaken.

* * *

Kikyo sprinted through the village.

"Inuyasha!" she called.

She looked around frantically. The half breed was nowhere to be found. Kikyo took a deep breath.

"He's probably off sulking," Sango remarked, joining the undead priestess.

"Why?" Kikyo demanded.

Sango let out a sigh.

"He couldn't pass through the well and Sesshomaru could. Another thing he finds his brother can do that he can't," she explained.

Kikyo turned away.

"That's not true. Inuyasha can do everything his brother can do only Inuyasha does them better," Kikyo objected.

Sango shook her head.

"Kikyo. Inuyasha has his limits. At least with you. With Kagome that sentence ,as childish as it sounded, was true. Inuyasha can do much better than Sesshomaru. But not with you," Sango admitted.

Kikyo froze and her face shadowed.

"W...what are you saying?" Kikyo asked, at a loss of words.

Sango planted herself right in front of the priestess.

"Kikyo...you love him but Naraku's back. You have to realize that. Every time Inuyasha leaves the village you panic. I know you ordered him not to leave or you'd kill yourself. Wake up! This is prewar! And we need Inuyasha!" Sango snapped.

"How dare you say that! That's a lie!" Kikyo screamed.

Sango lowered her eyes darkly.

"I don't talk shit, I state facts. The sooner you stop holding him back, the sooner Naraku will be gone," she declared, walking past Kikyo coldly.

Kikyo spun, preparing her bow. She aimed straight for Sango.

"Go ahead. But what will you tell my family?" Sango asked.

Kikyo's eyes widened a bit as she wondered how she would explain killing the demon slayer who was now a mother. If she fired the arrow. Kikyo lowered her bow.

"Forgive me. I lost my temper," she said, turning on her heel and running away.

Sango watched her go.

"Oh Kagome. You belong here. Not her," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome plunged in the water, grabbing the large fish and holding on.

"GOTCHA!" she yelled.

The fish thrashed in her arms.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried out as she lost her footing and fell into the water.

Jaken burst into laughter while Sesshomaru watched from his rock perch. She still held tightly to the fish.

"Oh no you don't. You're lunch!" she declared.

Sesshomaru silently admired her determination. Then again it could've been her stubbornness. The fish was thrashing again. Kagome held on, her body going under the water a few times. And Jaken still found the tiresome match hilarious. Sesshomaru, bored by now, reached in and pulled girl and fish out, dropping the girl on the bank.

"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling at him.

Kirara mewed happily. Sesshomaru plucked the small cat from his shoulder and set her on the ground.

"Jaken. I'm going to check something," Sesshomaru said, walking into the shadows. Kagome watched him go.

"Meh. I'm gonna go cook my fish," she stated seriously, running off to start a fire.

Jaken followed and together they got a fire started. Soon the fish was cooking but Kagome's clothes were still dripping wet.

"Maybe I should've brought my bathing suit," she muttered, taking the fish, now done, and handing a piece to Jaken.

They ate in silence. Kirara curled up beside the fire.

"You know. I remember when I went with Inuyasha the first time Naraku was alive," Kagome suddenly announced.

"Oh?" Jaken asked, deciding to indulge her.

"Yeah. We weren't friends at first but then we grew to get along. Then came Shippo, and Miroku, and Kirara and Sango. And so many others. I was convinced I loved Inuyasha. I just knew I wanted to be with him forever. Or at least as long as I could," Kagome said.

"Well? What happened?" Jaken asked, truly interested now.

Kagome got a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Kikyo," she spat, hating the woman's name.

"Kikyo happened. She came and placed her little spell on Inuyasha. When the final battle came around, you know Kikyo wasn't there. That's because she gave her soul for Kohaku, Sango's little brother. We all were grateful. Me because I was happy for Sango but also because Kikyo, that witch was dead," Kagome went on.

She stopped and covered her eyes.

"Oh God! I'm so horrible! How could I think that?!" she said, sobbing.

Jaken panicked a bit.

"No no...uh it's okay..!" he said quickly.

Kagome sniffed.

"No. It's not but it's too late. Anyway, Inuyasha...he was going to mate with me. He promised he would but then we started seeing Kikyo's ghost. At first we thought it was guilt or maybe even our imaginations. But she was always there. One day Inuyasha asked me to purify the well and free Kikyo. And you know the rest," Kagome admitted.

"No. What?" Jaken asked.

"She purified the well and brought back the wench as well as Naraku."

Kagome and Jaken spun around.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome squeaked.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree and closed his eyes.

"Jaken. I am sending you home to Rin. I trust you'll take care of her?" said the tall demon. "Yes M'lord," Jaken grumbled.

Sesshomaru waved his hand to the side and a ball of light engulfed Jaken and then it was flying off through the trees.

"Bye Jaken," Kagome whispered.

She looked over at Sesshomaru. He appeared asleep.

"What is it girl?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"You trust me," she said.

Sesshomaru was quiet.

"I know you do. Not only that but you like me. Admit it," Kagome ordered.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Admit it and I'll shut up. Admit you like me," she bargained.

"Fine. I like you," Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome smiled.

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open and he lunged forward, grabbing Kagome.

"Sorry! I was just teasing!" she squealed as Sesshomaru grabbed her and ran.

Somewhere along the line, he had grabbed Kirara and had her in his other hand. Once more Kagome was slung over his shoulder. Only this time they were running from their camp. Kirara struggled loose and ran back to the camp.

"Kirara!" Kagome yelled.

"She'll be fine," Sesshomaru assured her, sprinting past the remaining forest.

They were now in a meadow.

"Pretty," Kagome said.

"Not good," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome looked at the sky.

"Oh," was all she could say, spotting a larger cloud overhead.

Red lighting shot from it and hit the ground behind Sesshomaru. The force knocked him forward and both landed in a heap.

"What the heck?" Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru forced her onto her stomach laying flat on the ground.

He also lowered himself to the ground, covering her as they hid in the meadow's tall grass. A tiny face appeared in front of Kagome.

"Kirara!" she whispered, hugging the cat.

Then she noticed her arrows and her bow.

"My arrows! And my bow! You brought them," she said happily.

"Shhh," Sesshomaru ordered, peeking out.

A woman had landed in the meadow, wearing Naraku's bamboo skins. Her back was to them. Kagome shifted under him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome drew the string on her bow back.

"Playing crossbow," she answered, firing.

The arrow flew forward. At the last second the woman turned and grasped the arrow. "Holy Crap," Kagome gasped.

The woman was her exact copy. Quickly, Kagome stood up.

"Who are you!?" she demanded as Sesshomaru stood beside her.

The woman thrust her hand to the right.

"My name is Yori Higurashi. I presume you are Kagome Higurashi, one of my future descendants?" Yori asked.

Kagome prepared her bow again.

"As if," she declared, letting this arrow fly seconds before firing a second.

Yori dodged them and ran forward, sword in hand.

"Inuyasha!" she called, seeing Sesshomaru draw his sword.

Inuyasha appeared at Yori's side and charged Sesshomaru. Yori ducked under Sesshomaru's arm and raised her sword. Kagome back flipped and landed beside Kirara. "Kirara!" Kagome yelled.

Kirara transformed and ,with Kagome on her back, she leapt into the air. Kagome looked at the sky and then back. Yori was flying at them surrounded by a strange aura. Kagome prepared to fire and then dropped her arm.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better," she declared as Kirara emerged above the red clouds.

Kagome patted the cat on the head.

"Alright Kirara. I'm about to do something really stupid. But don't worry. I have a plan," Kagome assured the cat.

Kirara growled her response. Kagome stood and without hesitation she leapt off Kirara. As she flew through the red clouds Kagome gathered some of the dark energy, fusing it with her own and purifying it.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

Inuyasha froze and looked up.

"Kagome! You idiot!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru also looked up.

"Psych!" Inuyasha laughed kicking Sesshomaru down.

"Well it was worth a try," Kagome remarked, crossing her arms.

She focused her spiritual energy and soon she was levitating.

"Boo-Yah!" Kagome exclaimed, lowering herself to the ground.

She had her bow already ready. Yori flew at her.

"I have you now!" Yori declared.

Kagome spun around, tripping and falling in the process, but she fired her arrow and it hit Yori right in her chest. Yori shrieked in pain and retreated to her clouds, taking Inuyasha with her. Kirara flew past them, grabbing the half demon with her teeth. Yori released him and retreated, taking her clouds with her.

"Phew," Kagome sighed, collapsing.

Kirara landed with a semi conscious Inuyasha. His eyes opened wider when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" he cried, rushing to her.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh good. You're awake," she said, falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

'_This is how it should be,_' she thought, settling into Inuyasha's grip.

But even in his arms she was reminded of who Inuyasha held in his arms every night. Kikyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha glared at his half brother from across the fire.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru finally asked, annoyed.

"Let Kagome come back to the village with me," Inuyasha commanded.

Sesshomaru stared at his younger sibling.

' _I was convinced I loved Inuyasha,'_ Kagome's voice rang out.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl.

'_Maybe Sesshomaru should have killed me,' _

"I'm afraid only she can make that decision," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha glared.

"Fine. Kagome. Hey Kagome," he said, shaking her.

Kagome woke up groggily.

"What?" she whined.

"Do you want to come back to the village with me or stay with him?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked sleepily.

"I'll stay with Sesshomaru. You've got Kikyo. She can find shards too," Kagome replied, going back to sleep.

Inuyasha blinked in shock.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome ignored him, focusing on sleep. But the half breed kept shaking her.

"Inuyasha. Just go back to Kikyo," Kagome spat, her voice laced with nine kinds of acid. Inuyasha gulped at Kagome's tone.

"Alright. If you really want me to go," he whispered sadly.

He stood and walked away from the fire without looking back. Sesshomaru watched him go. Kagome had laid down and pretended to sleep.

_Inuyasha. You stupid,stupid fool!' _she thought, not wanting to cry.

"You should have gone with him if this is how you're going to act when he does leave," Sesshomaru said, leaning his back against a tree.

Kagome rolled over so she was facing him.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"May I hold your hand?" she asked.

"No," the demon responded.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"I understand," she said,curling up to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand and for once he couldn't come up with a reason for saying no.

* * *

Sango looked around the worn down village and all of its people. They all looked exhausted. Even the children seemed too tired to play. An old woman, clutching a cane, stumbled past them.

"Let me help you," Sango insisted, helping the woman into a cabin while the others waited.

"Thank you. There was a priestess here not too long ago who healed all our sick but she's long gone," the woman said, coughing when she finished.

"Describe this priestess to me," Sango begged.

"She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was very graceful and she was traveling with a handsome demon. Her husband I think."

The woman paused to cough.

'_Husband?' _Sango wondered.

"There was also an odd little green imp traveling with them. He squawked a lot," the woman went on.

"Thank you. They're friends of ours," Sango said.

With that she jogged back to the others.

"Kagome's been here," she announced.

"That explains her scent," Inuyasha grumbled.

Sango could see he was exhausted. He'd met up with them late last night and had fallen asleep minutes before the sun rose. Something was bothering him. Kikyo could see it too and there was a strange tension between them. Sango couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

"We should continue," Miroku said, ripping through the tension with those three words. Sango took his hand as they left and gave it a quick squeeze.

* * *

"WHEE!" Kagome yelled as she held tight to Sesshomaru.

He ran faster than Inuyasha even with her on his back. Then again, as of now Sesshomaru was a large dog bounding over whole forests as if they were nothing. Kagome crawled up his back, holding onto patches of his fur, and sat on his head. She could see so much. Kirara sat comfortably on her shoulder, also enjoying the sites. Besides sightseeing, Kagome watched out for any red lightning. But the sky remained clear and blue. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped at a hidden river that ran into a waterfall. Kagome slid off his head and landed on the ground.

"Oh whoa. Dog sickness," she joked.

Sesshomaru wasn't amused. He pulled Kagome to her feet and started to walk away.

"Hey Fluffy!" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru ignored her and kept walking. Kagome stood by the water, waiting. Sesshomaru continued walking.

'_So. He's going to leave me here? Fine with me,'_ she declared, starting to sneak away.

A hand clasped the back of her shirt.

"Crap," she muttered, turning to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

The demon did not look as pissed as she thought he would. In fact, he looked slightly amused.

"If you tried to run where would you go? I went too fast for you to tell where we are," he mused a hidden chuckle in his voice.

Kagome smiled.

"I know but who knows? My luck hasn't run out yet," she laughed.

Sesshomaru released her shirt and started to walk away.

"There's a village just a few minutes from here. We shall head there for the night and continue in the morning," Sesshomaru announced.

"I like this plan," Kagome said nodding her head.

She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Piggyback?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and kneeled allowing Kagome to climb on.

"YAY!" she cheered.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know who's worse. You or Rin," he mumbled.

"I heard that," Kagome announced.

"Good," was his retort.

* * *

Shippo looked at the women all gathered in clusters, whispering and grinning.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Who knows? Maybe some interesting traveler," Miroku suggested.

"Besides us?" Shippo asked.

Sango laughed.

"Of course. This village is kind of like what Kagome calls a station. Here you can get supplies before heading to another village," she explained.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped right in his tracks. Some of the women stopped their whispering and looked up in anticipation as Sesshomaru appeared. He appeared to be carrying something on his back and it took Inuyasha awhile to realize that it was Kagome. She appeared to be jabbering away about something but whatever it was , it held Sesshomaru's attention because he was listening to her with a thoughtful expression on his usually stone face. All Kagome's jabbering stopped when she saw Inuyasha and the others.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome cried happily.

She squirmed off Sesshomaru's back and ran to hug Sango.

"Did you leave the kids with Kaede?" she asked in a whisper.

"And Kohaku," Sango confirmed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. Amused, Sesshomaru watched Kagome make her way around her circle of friends, ignoring Inuyasha and Kikyo but hiding it so well. When she finished with the fox demon she couldn't avoid Inuyasha any longer so she skipped him and focused on the undead priestess.

"Kikyo. How have you been?" she asked, forcing as much politeness into her tone as possible.

Kikyo gave her an amused look.

"Kagome. Do not trouble yourself with my well being. Inuyasha seems to want a word with you though I do not," she said.

Though she said it pleasantly, there was venom in her voice. Jealousy, anger and a touch of pure hatred swirled in her eyes. Sesshomaru saw it and from the waves of anger that suddenly waved off Kagome, he guessed she'd seen it too.

"Uh, Kagome. Could I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked, cutting between the priestesses. "Sure," Kagome said faking happiness.

"Alone," Inuyasha added, looking at Sesshomaru.

For unknown reasons, a growl rose in Sesshomaru's throat. Quickly though, Kagome grabbed his arm and led him a short distance away.

"Relax. Inuyasha won't hurt me," she said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome sighed and reached into her pocket. Whatever she had retrieved, she slipped into his hand and curled his fingers around it.

"Protect this for me. If anything, that's why Inuyasha wants to talk to me," she whispered. With that she skipped back to Inuyasha and the two walked toward the beach. Sesshomaru sighed and leapt into the sky, vanishing. He stopped close to the beach and looked around for Kagome and Inuyasha. It was then he realized they were walking and that it would take a while for them to get there. He sighed again and rested his back against a tree.

"What did you want to talk about exactly?" Kagome asked as they came to a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING SESSHOMARU TOUCH YOU!?" he yelled.

Kagome held up her hands to calm him.

"Uh, you see Inuyasha…" she began.

Then she stopped.

"Wait! Why should I tell you anything? I'm not your lover who f.y.i has some issue with me. All I asked was how she was. Besides, you carried me just like Sesshomaru but the ride was more bumpy," Kagome said.

"There's a difference!" he yelled.

"Mind sharing?" Kagome hissed dangerously.

Inuyasha almost didn't have the guts to continue. But he did. As an idiot would.

"I don't know. There just is," he mumbled.

Kagome processed this and then exploded.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU DON'T KNOW!? INUYASHA, JUST ADMIT IT! YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT I'M HELPING YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly, she stopped, her breath catching in her throat. The world began to spin. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome stumbled backwards and fell right off the cliff.

"KAGOME!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fell from the cliff. In shock, Inuyasha watched as well, frozen. Suddenly Kagome was surrounded in flames and Kirara emerged. Sesshomaru let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. Slowly, he uncurled his hand, revealing a semi complete Shikon Jewel. It glowed an eerie black color, showing it was tainted. A feminine voice filled his ears with laughter. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Quietly, Sesshomaru leapt from the tree, running to the beach where Kirara had landed. Kagome was on the sand, panting heavily. She smiled when she saw him.

"Still got the jewel?" she asked weakly.

Sesshomaru kneeled next her.

"Yes," he replied.

"Hold onto it for me," she said, shutting her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, running towards them.

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother while gently picking Kagome up. With great care, he settled her on his shoulder and began running back to the village.

* * *

Kagome woke sometime later with Sango and Kikyo having a stare off. Actually, it was more of a glare off because the both women's eyes were narrowed. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder.

"KAGOME!" he cried seeing her open eyes.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome greeted, sitting up.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel!?" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome looked at her.

'_Aha! My suspicions were right. Kikyo wants the jewel. Good thing I gave it to Sesshomaru,'_ Kagome thought.

"The Shikon Jewel is in very capable hands if you must know. I will have it back by the time Sesshomaru and I depart this village. Maybe even later," she said to throw the priestess off.

If she figured out that Sesshomaru had it then Kikyo would fight him and Inuyasha would help like the obedient puppy he was. But if Kikyo stayed focused on the fact that Kagome might get the Jewel shard back later, then the woman would go berserk wondering who had it. To this, Kagome added one of her silent evil genius laughs. Kikyo stood and left without a word, anger steaming off her. Anger and some unfamiliar aura. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it but there was something painfully familiar about that aura. With Sango's help, Kagome managed to stand and put on a loose fitting kimono.

"Thank you Sango," she said walking out with her friend.

From the look of the garden, they were in a castle. Nearby she spotted one of Miroku's fake wards.

"That monk," she laughed.

Sango also laughed.

"Well. You know Miroku," she joked.

Both giggled hysterically until a rustle in the trees startled them.

"If you would mind being silent," a deep voice ordered.

"Sorry Fluffy," Kagome called.

Sango looked at her and then they burst out laughing. Shippo remained silent and he went stone still when Sesshomaru leapt from the tree, approaching them.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inuyasha!" he cried, leaping from Kagome's shoulder and running away.

"Shippo!" Sango called, running after the little demon.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Fluffy," she said, patting him on the head.

"Do not patronize me," he growled.

Kagome stopped patting him and scratched his head. Sesshomaru nearly melted. It felt good to have someone scratch his head and had he been a cat demon, he would have purred. Quickly, he recovered as much dignity as possible and stepped back.

"When shall we leave?" he asked.

"Tonight. I just want to watch Kikyo for a little longer. She's up to something," Kagome declared.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away, vanishing in seconds.

* * *

Miroku looked up at the sky, suspiciously. A weird vortex was forming . Or actually, it had already formed and a giant hand was emerging from it.

"Inuyasha!" he called.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"The sky is giving birth!" Miroku answered.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled, running over.

They both watched as a giant followed the hand.

"AHHH!" Shippo wailed, as the giant landed solidly on the ground.

It let out a loud roar, looking around. At least four or five of Naraku's poisonous insects surrounded it.

"Naraku's already made a pet?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would seem so," Sango replied.

Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Let the games begin," he said, running out.

Sango and Kikyo followed.

"Why aren't you going Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Well, someone needs to stay behind and protect Kagome," he said.

Suddenly, Kagome ran past him, ready to shoot.

"Uh... never mind," Miroku muttered, grabbing his staff and running after Kagome.

Shippo clutched Miroku's shoulder as he did.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

As his attack flew full force at the giant, Kikyo prepared to fire an arrow but one flew past her head, joining the Wind Scar. Kikyo turned to find Kagome, reaching for another arrow. She glared at the girl before firing her own arrow. Even with that much power, the barrier surrounding the giant refused to budge. Kagome ran forward, holding her bow as a sword.

"HA!" she yelled, throwing it, glowing, at the giant.

That got through his barrier. Inuyasha raised his sword again but a white blur past him. It was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sliced the giant in half with Tokijin, leaving Inuyasha standing there, sword raised, looking like an idiot.

"Whoo-Hoo! Go Sesshomaru!" Kagome cheered.

She clapped happily.

"Oh shut up Kagome. He isn't that great," Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru slid his sword into the sheath and rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn half blood," he mumbled.

"What did you say!?" Inuyasha pointed Tetsuiga at Sesshomaru.

"How about a fight? Right here, right now," Inuyasha challenged.

Sesshomaru faced his half brother with a blank expression. Kagome sighed.

"Will those two ever grow up?" she mumbled to Sango.

Sango laughed quietly.

"Inuyasha. I have no intention of wasting my energy in a fight with you. Not only is it useless but it is tiresome. Even with Tetsuiga you always fail," he proclaimed.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru heard a faint 'whoosh' and then he felt something hit his head.

"OWW! Kagome!" Inuyasha accused rubbing his head.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She was standing beside the demon slayer, arms crossed and face in a tight line.

"Inuyasha. I'm sad to admit that I'm not surprised you'd pick a fight with your brother when Naraku is still a threat as well as his new friend. You need to grow up. And Sesshomaru, really, you lead him on and then you aren't willing to fight. Sheesh, I swear when I look at you two I see two children," Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but Kagome didn't notice. Instead, she sighed.

"Sit," Kagome said innocently.

She grinned when both demons were forced to the ground by the enchanted beads.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru just glared. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Well. Now you know I'm serious," was all she said turning her back on them.

* * *

That night Kagome crept silently from her bed, grabbing her semi fried bow. Sesshomaru was waiting beneath a tree, completely hidden if he stayed still. When Kagome approached, he moved a bit so she would see him.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru merely turned and kneeled, allowing Kagome to climb on his back and then he ran, vanishing into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sango sighed to herself as she looked around.

"So Kagome and Sesshomaru already left?" she murmured, looking at the sky.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tall tree, nearby. He turned at Sango's words.

"Who cares?" he asked, reclining.

"You miss her," Sango accused.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Yeah, right," he snapped.

"Ignore him Sango. He's been like this all morning," Miroku declared, wrapping his arms around her.

Shippo scampered up Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm kinda worried though," he announced.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it's just Kagome and Sesshomaru," Shippo said.

"So?" Sango inquired.

"Just Kagome and Sesshomaru," Shippo repeated with an evil smile in place.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed open.

"Move it! We've gotta get going!" he ordered, leaping from his tree and running to find Kikyo.

Sango smiled at Shippo.

"You are so evil." she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Kagome , now walking on her own two feet, sighed.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Do you ever get the odd feeling you're being watched?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't look back. And he didn't answer. Kagome sighed again and picked up Kirara.

"What about you, Kirara? Ever feel like you're being watched?" she asked.

Kirara blinked at Kagome and then her tails poked up.

"Mew!" she said.

Kagome smiled and placed Kirara on her shoulder before running to match Sesshomaru's strides.

"Answer my question," Kagome ordered, tugging on his sleeve.

"You," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I've been pondering who was worse. You or Rin," he explained.

"And?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"You," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome went red with anger.

"Jerk," she hissed.

Sesshomaru shrugged and continued walking. Kagome stopped.

"I'm serious. I really feel like I'm being watched," she said, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Mew?" Kirara said, leaping off her shoulder and turning to look at her, wondering why she'd stopped.

Sesshomaru also paused and looked back at her. A dark portal made from red lightning appeared directly behind Kagome. She spun around as a strong wind blew from the portal. Yori's head poked out.

"Hello again," she said, reaching for Kagome.

Sesshomaru leapt into action, drawing Tokijin.

"Troublesome demon," Yori growled, sending a bolt of her lightning at him.

Kirara dodged it and transformed, grabbing at Kagome's pant leg as Yori grabbed her. Yori smiled and wretched Kagome from Kirara's grasp. Kagome heard a shredding sound and looked back. To her surprise, the portal had seemed to move into the air.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried as Yori pulled her into the portal.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the dark portal.

Sango spotted Kirara flying towards it.

"Kirara!" she yelled.

The cat looked away and the portal vanished. As they got closer, they saw Sesshomaru sheathing Tokijin.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru said nothing and began to walk away, his nose in the air, sniffing.

"I don't believe this! You lost Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't lose her. I simply.. misplaced her," Sesshomaru replied.

"How the hell do you misplace a person!?" Inuyasha nearly screamed.

Calmly, Miroku spun his staff in a full circle, bringing it down on Inuyasha's head. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, Kagome's not here right now so it seems I have to calm you," Miroku replied. "That's calming him down?" Shippo whispered to Sango.

"Don't look at me," she whispered back.

Inuyasha turned away from Miroku to confront Sesshomaru.

"I knew Kagome should have come back with us," he growled.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"She made the choice. Not me," Sesshomaru hissed.

Sango stepped forward.

"He's right Inuyasha. This was Kagome's choice. Now we need to focus on saving her. Together," Sango said, emphasizing together.

"Hmph. I won't lower myself to working with a worthless half breed," Sesshomaru sniffed.

"So, are you saying you'd just prove Kagome's point that you two act like children?" Miroku inquired.

Sesshomaru spun around. His whip an inch from the monk's face.

"Hold your tongue," he growled.

"Sango has a point. I mean, if Inuyasha saves her, she'll think only he was mature enough to save her. And considering how mature Inuyasha is, I don't think she'll think to highly of you Sesshomaru," Miroku said, still at whip point.

Sesshomaru studied them.

"Fine," he relented, hating it.

* * *

"AAHHH!" Kagome cried as she was whisked across the sky.

Yori's laughter filled her ears.

"Try not to be too afraid of my illusion," she said.

Kagome blinked. She wasn't high above the clouds. Instead she was sitting in a chair, two snake like demons tied around her.

"Let me go!" Kagome ordered.

Yori crossed her arms.

"My, my. I see my descendants didn't get my sense of humor," she muttered.

"You think this is funny? You are a sick, sick woman!" Kagome yelled.

Yori glared.

"Well. Naraku failed to mention you have quite a mouth. But it's to be expected," she said, shrugging.

"Why are you even here?" Kagome asked.

Yori swept her hands to the right.

"Oh because the thought of a game thrilled me. You really are of no interest to me. It is those brothers. How long can they work to save you before one tears the other to bits? As well as that, which will fight the one they're fond of without mercy?" Yori asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded.

Yori caught Kagome's chin in her hand.

"As I said. You, my dear, are going to fight your precious dog demons," she said


	14. Chapter 14

"YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo cowered behind Miroku's shoulder.

"Sorry," he said.

Sesshomaru eyed the burnt demon corpse at his feet.

"It wouldn't have been of any use," he remarked.

Then he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Where are you going!? Naraku's scent is this way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The girl's scent is this way," Sesshomaru snapped, without turning.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance.

"Not our best idea but it has its perks," she said.

They watched Inuyasha stalk after his older brother, staring at Sesshomaru with a hundred different faces to express his obvious hate.

"Oh yes. We are going to regret this decision for years to come," they said together.

* * *

Yori watched the brothers. They had avoided any confrontation with Naraku. If her intuition was correct, it was because of the older brother's keen sense of smell.

"Kagome dear. Time to play," she called merrily.

Kagome stepped from the shadows.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress Yori," Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the dozen or so cloud based demons. Each was uglier than the last. "Well. I guess you were right. They are here," he said, grumbling.

Sango scanned the demons.

"This could be tricky. Fighting clouds," she said.

"But it could prove to be amusing," Miroku pointed out.

The demons all crouched as if to pounce.

"Heh. Bring it!" Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuiga.

The demons stopped and turned as a pair of doors appeared behind them.

"Whoa. Do you guys see what I see?" Shippo asked.

"It's impossible," Kikyo said.

Shippo glanced at her. The entire time, Kikyo had been silent. Why had she spoken now? The doors were opening, slowly sliding apart and light was flooding the ground. Inuyasha clutched Tetsuiga, ready for whatever was coming through. They all watched in amazement as Kagome and Yori stepped from the doors.

"Well. My guests have arrived. I hope my babies didn't harass you. They can be so aggressive sometimes," Yori greeted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stared blankly at him.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Yori smiled at him.

"Why, not a thing," she said.

"Why you b-"

Sesshomaru flew past him, headed for Yori. The cloud demons lunged but all were too slow.

"He's gonna get her!" Shippo cheered as Sesshomaru's hand shot forward.

A glowing hand caught his wrist a second before his claws met Yori's throat.

"Not so fast," Yori taunted.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as the eerie glow spread from her hand to her entire body. She smiled.

"Die," she said softly, shoving Sesshomaru back.

"Kagome. What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Attack him," Yori ordered.

But Kagome was staring straight at Kikyo.

"Kagome. Attack!" Yori ordered.

Kagome ran at Kikyo instead of Inuyasha, tackling the priestess. Inuyasha leapt at them but the cloud demons moved to defend Kagome.

"Ahh!" Shippo cried.

Miroku used his staff to block one of the cloud demons but another hit him from behind. "Miroku!" Sango cried, rushing over.

She was blocked by two more of the demons.

"Move!" she commanded.

Inuyasha punched at one but his fist passed right through it.

"You idiot. You can't punch a cloud," Yori taunted.

Already she was retreating into her clouds.

"Kagome. Try to finish things quickly. My demons are at your disposal," she called.

Kagome continued to choke Kikyo but she heard. Inuyasha glanced back at Sesshomaru.

"Hey! You could help," he ordered.

"It does not concern me," Sesshomaru declared.

His wrist had the shape of Kagome's hand burned into it.

"Yeah. But Kagome is traveling with you," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and drew the Sacred Jewel from his sleeve.

"Kagome." he said, holding it up. Kagome turned to him.

"Se...sshomaru?" she asked, blinking.

She stood and stared at the Sacred Jewel while Kikyo coughed, gasping for air.

"Put it down!"

Sesshomaru was surprised to see Koga leap at him, grabbing the Sacred Jewel from his hands moments before Naraku flew by. He grabbed Kagome and took to the sky. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, reaching.

Without knowing why, Sesshomaru reached for her as well. Her fingers barely touched his but with one leap, he managed to grab her wrist.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried again.

"Hold on Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered.

Yori's demons flew at him, attacking his backside. Sesshomaru cringed in pain as each demon struck his back over and over again.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

He looked at her.

"Let go. Please," she begged.

Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare.

"No," he said.

Naraku chuckled.

"You should have listened," he said as one of his arms pierced through Sesshomaru.

His hand slipped from Kagome's wrist. The last thing he saw was her terrified eyes becoming blank and he knew she'd been made into a puppet again. Her lips moved though, as if she was holding on to a word. In this case it was a name. Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru woke, cringing in pain. For him, it was as though Inuyasha was cutting his arm off again. Of course, that was a long time ago and his arm had been, returned, so to speak. Returning his mind to the present, Sesshomaru found himself lying in an unusual bed.

"You awake?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and said nothing.

"We're in Kagome's time. I had to come back and tell her folks," Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru sat up.

"And you brought me here as well?" he asked.

"Only way to get through the Well, since I can't. Not anymore at least," Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru said nothing again. The smells were still different.

"Hey Inuyasha!" the demon brothers heard.

Sota ran in.

"Oh. He's awake," Sota grumbled, spotting Sesshomaru.

"Yeah kid. He is. But it doesn't matter. We still have to find Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh man. Just one game of ball in the park and then you can leave. I haven't seen you in ages," Sota whined.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. One game and then it's back down the Well for me. Got it?" Inuyasha relented. "Yes! Let's go right now," Sota cheered, pulling Inuyasha away.

Kagome's mother was coming in as they left.

"Be home in time for dinner," she called after them.

She noticed Sesshomaru.

"Oh. You're awake? Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

The woman smiled.

"Alright. Do you feel better? I hope you don't mind but Inuyasha brought you here unbandaged and, well, still bleeding. It was a gruesome sight to see but I patched you up," she said.

Sesshomaru could see how Kagome and her mother were related. They never shut up. Put the two in the same room as Rin and silence would be nothing more than a fairytale. Sesshomaru stood.

"The Well. Where is it?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

Sesshomaru didn't even pause to look at her. He just slid Tokijin in its place at his hip and started across the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a picture. It caused him to stop as soon as he realized it was Kagome. She was sitting under the Sacred Tree wearing a white sundress, gold sandals and a sun hat. She looked bored, disappointed. Possibly even sad.

"That was before we moved in. When Kagome heard that we were going to live on a shrine, she marched out to the Sacred Tree and sat right beneath it. She refused to come in even though it was cold," her mother said.

She laughed.

"Kagome is so stubborn. But she gets that from one of her great great grandmothers, I believe. Maybe it is great great great or great great great great. Either way, Kagome is just like Yori Higurashi," she said.

Sesshomaru turned to stare at her.

"Yori Higurashi?" he asked.

"Oh yes. She was a dark priestess. When she had her son, she started to teach him the dark arts. But he became a mere farmer in the end because he fell in love with a peasant girl. Yori continued to unleash her rage at her son's disrespect for the dark arts all over feudal Japan."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin.

"So it is alright to kill her," he muttered.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kagome cried.

She felt sore all over and all she wanted was to escape. Naraku's poisonous insects weren't going to allow it though. They hovered close to the cage, flying a bit closer each time.

"Naraku! Yori!" she yelled angrily, shaking at the bars.

They seemed to be ignoring her. But Yori's cloud demons weren't. Every so often, one would pop in and slither over to the cage, only chased away by one of the poisonous insects. For that, and only that, Kagome was grateful. She sat down in the center. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, burying her face in her knees.

Was he dying? Would Inuyasha leave him there? Injured as he was. No. Inuyasha may hate his brother but he would never do something like that. She stood. Either way, getting out was her top priority which meant she had her work cut out for. "Hold on Sesshomaru. I'm coming."

* * *

"What!? He

left without me!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Um.. yes. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I tried to convince him to wait. But he said he knew where Kagome was."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mom.

"That bastard," he muttered.

Shippo fell back, away from the well as Inuyasha sprang from it.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Koga? He's at Kaede's," Shippo stammered.

"Not that mangy wolf! Sesshomaru! Where is Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He isn't here. I thought he was with you in Kagome's time," Shippo said.

Inuyasha punched a nearby tree.

"When I get my hands on him, Sesshomaru will wish he was never born."

* * *

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted.

Sesshomaru ignored her, stepping quickly into his home.

"M'lord! You have returned!" Jaken squawked excitedly.

Sesshomaru brushed past him and went into his room.

"M'lord?" Jaken called from the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. His wound was still painful but he couldn't show weakness in front of Jaken or Rin. He placed his hand on the wound and closed his eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered.

* * *

"That damn demon. He acts as if he's the only one that cares about seeing Naraku taken down," Inuyasha grumbled.

He was so angry it looked like a dark cloud was hovering over him as he walked. Reciting his words in her head, Sango stopped.

"So. All you care about is getting Naraku? What about Kagome?" Sango demanded.

"If we find Naraku, we find Kagome," Kikyo said.

"We also find that scary woman, Yori," Shippo said, trembling.

"Yori isn't all that scary. I could beat her," Inuyasha declared.

"Then why haven't you?" Miroku grumbled.

Inuyasha glared at him darkly.

"What did you say?" he asked, angrily.

"Nothing," Miroku said innocently.

He scooted behind Sango.

"Coward," Shippo muttered.

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" Kagome said, kicking the cage door down. "I knew this would come in handy."

She looked at her hand. The glow died out slowly but her skin had a purplish tint. The poisonous insects laid dead at her feet.

"Sorry guys but this miko doesn't plan to stick around." she said.

Now all she had to do was get past Yori's cloud demons. Kagome looked at the door. "Maybe it will work," she mumbled, running out.

The demons immediately launched themselves at her.

"Stop!" Kagome ordered.

The demons froze. Kagome smiled.

"I had a feeling that would work," she said, walking past them.

"Victory is mine," Kagome cheered softly as she slinked through the castle.

Halfway down the hall, she heard voices. Yori and Naraku, no doubt.

"Oh man," Kagome whispered.

She crept over and listened to their conversation.

"The girl doesn't have the Shikon Jewel," Naraku said.

"The girl has a name," Yori snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Naraku said.

"She knows where the Shikon Jewel is. We need it in order to return Kemachi to this world."

Kagome froze. Kemachi wasn't the name she remembered. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have ever said Kemachi was the name. Quickly, Kagome retreated and she ran away from the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going M'lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru ignored his question. He found it easier not to talk. The pain was durable as long as he didn't speak or make any unnecessary moves. In the distance, he saw Yori's cloud demons. They looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. After pondering the thought, he realized the beasts had abandoned their individual forms in order to look like Kikyo's soul collectors. From the fog, Kikyo emerged. Sesshomaru glared at her as she got closer. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried, running at him.

As she got closer, he discovered it wasn't Kikyo but Kagome. She flung her arms around him as soon as she was close enough.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

Sesshomaru eyed the cloud demons all around them.

"Aaahhh!" Jaken cried as one got too close to him.

"They won't hurt you. At least, I think they won't," she muttered. Sesshomaru barely glanced at the demons. To him, if Kagome said they were safe then they were safe. "M'lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Go find a shelter for the night," he ordered.

"Yes M'lord!" Jaken gulped, running off.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

Kagome sighed.

"I used my powers. I kept them low enough, so Naraku and Yori didn't notice," she said.

"And the clouds?" he asked.

"I used my charm," she said.

Sesshomaru stared at her quizzically.

"Oh alright. I just said "stop" and they froze. On the spot," she admitted.

Sesshomaru snorted.

"Go figure," he said.

Kagome glared and poked him in his stomach. Sesshomaru flinched and he stepped away from Kagome.

"If you like, I can heal that for you," she offered.

"Later," was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"And all done!" Kagome said triumphantly.

"Amazing!" Jaken gasped, observing the now closed wound on his lord's bare chest. "Jaken. Leave," Sesshomaru ordered.

The toad waddled out, grumbling from what Sesshomaru's keen ears picked up.

"So. Are you going to thank me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Se….Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome found herself pressing closer to his bare chest.

"I have fallen in love with you, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome said nothing. She couldn't. It was a moment she should have been prepared for but wasn't.

"Sesshomaru," she said, looking at him.

He stared back. Kagome stared at him before breaking into a smile.

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

* * *

Naraku glared at the empty cage, the dead insects and his hand curled around the piece of the Shikon Jewel he did have.

"**YORI**!" he snarled.

Yori appeared at his side.

"Oh. She got away," Yori mumbled.

"Find your demons. We're going after her," he declared, stomping away.

"I can see now why Kagura wished to be free of the brute," she muttered, snapping her fingers.

Dark clouds coursing with lightning seeped into the hall .

"Good babies. Now help me find Kagome and your siblings. Mommy needs to punish them," she said.

* * *

"Do you feel that Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Miroku replied.

They were all tense, waiting for whatever they sensed to come tearing from the bushes. Finally, the sky darkened, the breeze picked up and a loud cackle filled the sky moments before Yori appeared.

"Now. And only now, is the time. The time to end this all," she laughed.

Inuyasha glanced back at them.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sango replied for them.

"How about you, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga nodded.

"I'll fight. For Ayame and my comrades. And my son," he declared.

"Heh. Good. Now let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at the dark sky.

"It seems Inuyasha has already beaten us," Sesshomaru mumbled.

Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes. I am," she said.

"Jaken. Return to Rin," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, M'lord," Jaken said, running off.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked.

Then she ran, jumping off the cliff. Her aura flared and soon she was flying. In seconds, Sesshomaru was beside her, full demon. Kagome rested her hand on his head.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Yori breathed the air around her, merging it with her own.

"Oh Kagura. The power loyalty can get you," she muttered.

A movement caught her eye and she turned, just as a large pair of jaws bit down on her cloud. Yori leapt off, narrowly escaping.

"Hey Yori."

Yori looked up as Kagome nailed her in the face. Yori felt the air leave her body as she fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" she gasped, standing.

"Yes. How dare we," Kagome said.

She looked at the large dog behind her.

"Go find Naraku. I can handle Yori," she said.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword.

The cloud demons dodged, still on the war path forward.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried, doing his best.

Nothing was working. Kikyo drew another arrow and aimed straight for the middle. Not even that stopped them. As soon as her arrow cut through them, the demons were able to regrow and they only seemed to get faster.

"Damn it Koga. Move your ass!" Inuyasha ordered.

"My ass is moving. You're the one standing still!" Koga snapped, dodging.

"Sango!" Shippo cried.

One of the demons overpowered her, knocking Sango down.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, running over.

Demons blocked his way. As the demon raised its arm to attack, Sango covered her head but a stray blast of energy hit it and the demon exploded in a shower of sparkles.

"What a girly monster," Shippo remarked.

The cloud demons turned to the sky, ignoring the fight. Sango looked up as well.

"Kagome!" she cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Yori dodged Kagome's latest attack and went for the girl's throat. Kagome flew out of her way and looked smug.

"That's five for me and zero for you," she taunted.

Yori hit her in the chest, knocking the wind out of Kagome for a second.

"Make that one," Yori laughed.

Kagome smiled.

"Whatever," she said.

"You actually think you're a match for me? Pathetic," Yori chuckled.

She waved her hand and thrust it to the right.

"Babies. Mommy wants you to attack this woman," she chorused.

Kagome looked shock as a whole pack of demons flew at her.

"That's not fair," Shippo complained.

"Then let's even the score," Sango said, leaping onto Kirara.

The cat roared and leapt into the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, throwing the Hiraikotsu.

The demons were scattered but for only a moment before they regrouped. Kagome held up her hands and threw a large amount of her power at them. Soon the demons were nothing but a memory.

"My babies!" Yori screeched.

She glared murderously at Kagome.

"This isn't over," she said, retreating.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said, flying after her.

She threw as much power as she dared at Yori's retreating figure, hitting the woman in the back. The shirt tore, revealing a spider like mark on Yori's back. Kagome froze.

"No way," she gasped.

Yori glared at her.

"Is it a problem?" she asked.

"W….what?" Kagome gasped, still stunned.

"You are a descendant of Naraku. Just as well am I. He created me," she said.

Kagome glared.

"There is no way I'm related to Naraku! No WAY!" Kagome yelled, throwing all her power into her attack.

Yori screamed as it surrounded her and then she was gone. All that was left of her was her silk kimono and a pile of ashes which quickly fell to the ground. Kagome panted in exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, falling into Sango's grip.

* * *

Naraku sighed as he felt Yori's death.

"Such a shame. She was quite a success too," he mumbled.

He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Sesshomaru's silhouette.

"Ah. Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted.

Sesshomaru said nothing. The demon lord didn't even move. Naraku smiled as he saw Sesshomaru's body tense. And then the demon sprung into action, his claws ripping through the screen. Naraku's barrier deflected Sesshomaru's whip.

"Nice try. Lord Sesshomaru. My congratulations to Kagome for defeating Yori but I doubt she has enough energy to sustain her anymore. You should return to her," Naraku suggested.

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers.

"She is fine," he said, leaping forward again.

Naraku shook his head, amused.

"So you say," he mumbled, vanishing in a wave of miasma.

Sesshomaru covered his nose, glaring as he did so. As soon as Naraku was gone, Sesshomaru turned and left, running so as to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome woke to find Kaede staring down at her.

"YIPE!" she cried as a reflex.

"Do not be afraid child," Kaede said, sounding amused.

"Oh. That's not it. I'm just surprised," Kagome said.

"As thee should be," Kaede said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

Kaede pointed to the corner. Kagome turned and looked, seeing Sesshomaru. He was propped up against the wall, his swords laid neatly in front of him as he slept. Or maybe his eyes were just closed.

"How long has he been there?" she asked.

"He arrived here just after the moon was full and he's been in that corner ever since," Kaede replied.

She stood and left, running to get something. Herbs, Kagome suspected. She looked at Sesshomaru, smiling at how the moonlight looked against his skin.

"Are you intending to stare at me all night?" he asked.

"YIPE!" Kagome squeaked out of surprise.

One of Sesshomaru's eyes slid open and he looked at her, amusement and relief in that one gaze.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled at her.

"Go back to sleep," he instructed.

Kagome crawled over to him and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to hunt Naraku down," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded sleepily.

"Will you come with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at him.

"Of course," she said.

They said nothing for a few minutes.

"Hey Fluff?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Who is worse? Me or Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I can't answer that honestly right now. Go to sleep," Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

"Bye!" Kagome called as she and Sesshomaru left the village.

Sango, Miroku and the kids and Shippo all smiled at them. Inuyasha didn't look too happy. In fact he didn't even say goodbye. Even Kikyo looked a bit sad, though she hid it. Koga was waiting at the gates.

"Take good care of her," he ordered as Sesshomaru passed him.

"I've done a fine job so far," Sesshomaru remarked.

"People get smug," Koga muttered.

He turned to Kagome next.

"Take care of the mongrel," he instructed.

"Uh Koga," Kagome said.

She could see Sesshomaru was becoming more and more annoyed.

"And remember to walk him three times a day. Don't forget to feed him. Most importantly, remember to bathe the mongrel," Koga went on.

"Koga. Maybe you should stop," Kagome suggested.

"What? No way. I've been holding these in for awhile," he said.

Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat and kept walking.

"Good bye Koga," Kagome said, running after him.

She caught up to him just outside the village and leapt onto his back.

"So. Where are we going first?"


End file.
